Bailando al son del peligro
by Yimy Kes
Summary: Una lucha de entrenemiento, en presencia de todos. Vampiros, licántropos y una humana los observaban. Pero nada de esto importa, porque para ambos en ese momento solo existe el otro. Jasper/Alice.


**Nota: nunca me había fijado demasiado en la pareja de Alice y Jasper. Si bien una vez intenté escribir sobre ellos, me salió una auténtica chapuza. Sin embargo no le di importancia, porque tenía otras cosas en que pensar y estaba muy ocupada como para ponerme a ser perfeccionista. Fue ahora, gracias a un reto, cuando de verdad me di cuenta de que había mucho más detrás de ambos. En mi opinión este fic no les hace justicia, pero es lo mejor que pude sacar después de dos noches peleandome con la inspiración, las palabras y el teclado. Y, por lo menos, me he divertido escribiéndolo.**

Esquivar, atacar. Jasper acosaba a Emmet, tratando de encontrar huecos en su defensa. Se movía con rapidez, disfrutando de la velocidad, de la sensación de peligro. Esquivar, atacar. Se escurría por entre las manazas de Emmet, como si fuese un ser incorpóreo, como un fantasma. Hacer eso le resultaba ridículamente fácil, era lo que había hecho durante la mitad de su vida, aunque no se sintiese especialmente orgulloso de ello. Al fin, con un último movimiento, se atrapó por la espalda a Emmet y dejó los colmillos peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. Una sensación de júbilo lo recorrió entero. Una vez más, había ganado. Soltó a Emmet, haciendo oídos sordos a las blasfemias a de este. Respiró hondo, disfrutando de la sensación de victoria y se permitió relajarse unos instantes. Se distrajo momentáneamente revisando las emociones de los presentes. Lo típico y esperable. Aunque…

Se detuvo al sentir que alguien estaba atenazado por el miedo. Posó sus ojos en Bella. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, cosa común en los últimos tiempos, pero parecía que la cosa empeoraba por momentos.

-Otra vez-insistió Emmet.

-Eh, ahora me toca a mí-protestó Edward. Bella lo agarró con fuerza, mientras la sensación de temor se incrementaba. La sola idea de ver a Edward peleando, aunque fuera por entrenamientos, bastaba para aterrorizarla por completo. Y sin embargo, no era el que consideraba menos capacitado para una pelea. Sus miedos eran absurdos, por supuesto. Se preocupaba por la que menos peligro corría con toda seguridad. Ya era hora de tranquilizarla en ese aspecto.

-Aguarda un minuto-dijo Jasper sonriendo al tiempo que retrocedía-. Antes quiero demostrarle algo a Bella-su ansiedad aumentó peligrosamente mientras le pedía por señas a Alice que se adelantara-. Sé que te preocupas por ella- Alice se acercaba con sus andares de bailarina-. Deseo mostrarte por qué no es necesario.

No pudo decir nada más. Retrocedió y se acuclilló delante de ella. Y ya no le importó nada más. El mundo perdió su importancia. Solo existían Alice y él. Él y Alice. La observó con atención, admirando cada uno de sus movimientos, rememorizando sus rasgos, su forma de moverse. Ella se quedó inmóvil. Tan frágil, tan delicada como una muñeca. E infinitamente más peligrosa. Posó por última vez sus ojos en los de ella, ahora brillantes por la excitación. Disfrutó del vaiven de sus emociones: la excitación, la diversión, la picardía, el amor… Y se dejó llevar.

Ella lo miró con expectación. Se situó en su sitio y sonrió. Sabía exactamente cómo actuar. Era quizá demasiado sencillo, al menos para ella. Pero él marcaba la diferencia. Él hacía que una simple lucha de entrenamiento se convirtiera en toda una aventura, en el mejor de los retos. Él avanzó hacia delante, y ella lo miró, depositando todos sus sentimientos en esa mirada. ¿Para qué usar las palabras, si ellos con una mirada se dicen todo? ¿Para qué decir te quiero, si esas dos palabras no le hacen justicia a lo que ambos sienten? Al fin y al cabo los ojos son la puerta del alma. Le dedicó una mirada de soslayo antes de cerrar los ojos. Al fin y al cabo, él había sido su primer recuerdo. Y quería que fuese el último.

Él saltó y ella lo esquivó, con un imperceptible movimiento. El proceso se repitió una, dos, tres veces. Para los espectadores era todo un espectáculo. Pero no era nada comparado con lo que ellos estaban viviendo.

Sus movimientos seguían en un remolino de sensaciones. Él sentía lo mismo que ella, ella observaba sus reacciones. Él atacaba, buscando con ansias atraparla entre sus manos. Ella lo esquivaba con gracilidad, dando el paso justo en el momento justo, a fin de no dejarle de hacer, pero sin embargo evitando separarse mucho de él, esperando el momento justo para cambiar las tornas y atacar.

Estaban perfectamente compenetrados. Y así, poco a poco, fueron formando un intricado baile al son de una melodía que solo ellos podían oír. Una melodía lenta e intricada, la misma que sonaba aquella noche sesenta años atrás en aquel bar en Filadelfia.

Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en sus mentes. Esa noche no podía clasificarse como la mejor de sus vidas por el simple hecho de que a partir de entonces, cada día que pasaban juntos era mejor que el anterior. Pero ese marcaba la diferencia entre el antes y el después. Ella llevaba toda su vida esperándolo. Desde el preciso instante en que despertó lo quiso con todo su ser. Él supo en cuanto la vio que era la pieza que faltaba en su vida y sin la cual no podía funcionar. Nunca se había imaginado que se pudiera amar tanto a nadie.

Poco a poco la melodía fue cambiando. Se hizo más frenética, más urgente. Y, aunque no fuese así a los ojos de los que la presenciaban, más apasionada. La música era la del tiempo que llevaba juntos. La de todos los días que habían pasado en compañía del otro. La del día de su boda. Lo abarcaba todo. Él la buscaba con ansias, ella se retorcía sobre si misma, giraba, evitando que la tocara. Representando una coreografía preparada de ante mano, una que ella conocía a la perfección y que él ejecutaba de forma inconciente.

Porque ambos conocían al otro perfectamente. Sabían lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro sin necesidad de leer su mente. Por eso no tenían secretos, por eso odiaban mentirse.

Estaban predestinados a estar juntos. El caballero sureño y la vidente. Un exconfederado y una amante de organizar fiestas y comprar. Jasper y Alice. Y ambos lo sabían.

Mientras intentaba atraparla, él pensó en lo absurdo de sus propios actos. No podía evitar pensar en lo ridículo del hecho de que Bella se preocupase de Alice, siendo esta prácticamente intocable, pero lo peor era que los temores de ella no eran nada en comparación con los suyos. La sola idea de imaginar que alguien pudiese llegar a herirla hacía que se sintiera como si arrancasen el corazón de cuajo, por mucho que este hacía siglos que no latía. Sabía que no iba a permitir que le pusiesen un dedo encima. Sabía que la protegería con su vida de ser necesario. Sabía que ella lo sabía. Sabía también que ella estaba más que dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por él. Y por encima de todo, sabía que eran dos partes de lo mismo, que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, y que si caía uno caían los dos.

Ella rió. Se movió con extrema rapidez y se encaramó en su espalda, con los labios pegados a su cuello.

-Te pille-le dijo. Y él se sintió feliz de que así hubiera sido. Ella lo besó en la garganta, y él no puedo menos que pensar que en ese instante todo estaba bien en el mundo. Por eso rió entre dientes antes de menear la cabeza.

-Eres un monstruito aterrador, de veras.

Alice se separó de él y fue a sentarse entre los demás. Al fin y al cabo, pensó, tenían toda la eternidad por delante para estar juntos. Y ambos seguirían estando juntos. Bailando una melodía que solo ellos podían escuchar. Bailando al son del peligro.

**Nota: espero que os haya gustado. Se aceptan críticas, tomatazos, etc. **


End file.
